Brother Dearest
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: The team go to San Antonio after Patrick's brother is stabbed and they learn more about the mystery that is Patrick Jane but why is his brother's sister so hostile towards Patrick and why does Patrick not trust her?
1. Chapter 1

"Jane?" Van Pelt said "phone for you"

"Yello?" Patrick said

"Patrick?" a voice said

"Sam what's the matter?" Sam was his brother Jason's long time girlfriend but Jason had a problem with the whole pretending to be a clairvoyant from years ago as Jason could read people just as well as his brother and he didn't walk around taking money from them

"Jason" she said "he was stabbed he is alive but I wanted to let you know you're all the family he has"

"I am working" Patrick said

"You know what?" Sam said "go screw yourself Patrick he could have died and you don't give a fucking damn about your own brother" Patrick was finding it hard to find his voice and hold back the tears at that point and Lisbon walked over and took the phone from him

"Who is this?" she said shortly

"Samantha Keane" she said "I am Patrick's brother's fiancé I was ringing to tell him that his brother had been stabbed but he can't be assed to come and see his brother"

"We'll be there" Lisbon said quickly "by the end of the week I promise" and then she hung up the phone

"You can't do that" he said looking at her

"He is your brother" she said simply "and I am not letting you go anywhere alone"

"Me either" Van Pelt said "in the we are a team kind of way"

"Same for me" Cho said

"Great" Rigsby said "I get the office to myself" and then he grinned to prove that he was joking

That had been a week ago and they were all on a plane to San Antonio Texas, Jason and Patrick may have been brothers but they where completely different Jason went into things half cocked and didn't care if he made a mistake or under analysed something as he was working in a large police force where as Patrick wanted thing to detail to the last letter it was the only difference in the two. Jason was also taller than his brother and had black hair.

"I have never seen you like this" Lisbon said

"What?" Patrick said

"Not sure of yourself" she said and slipped a hand on top of his "you will be fine"

"You think?" he said "I promised myself I would look out for my little brother and now I have to get on a plane to see him and the only reason I am going is that he nearly died what kind of brother am I Lisbon?"

"A good one" she said comfortingly the two of them had became slightly better friends after she realised he wasn't as much of a jackass as she thought and he realised she wasn't as straight laced and stuck up as everyone believed.

"Your afraid" Grace said

"No" Cho said "I just don't like flying"

"Baby" she teased and he swatted her arm

"So brother huh?" Cho said "did you know he had a brother?"

"Nope" Rigsby said "I don't think Lisbon did"

"He doesn't mention his brother" Grace said "unless he doesn't talk to him"

"Maybe he doesn't" Cho said "keeping business and family private"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" Patrick said slipping into the room "getting slow there little brother" he teased

"Just because your old" Jason grinned back "and they stabbed me from behind"

"Any idea who?" Patrick asked

"I was walking down the street Patrick" Jason said "so anyone on the pavement man"

"Sam is shifty" Patrick said "she is hiding something"

"I know" James said "I don't know what but there is something"

"What are you thinking?" Patrick said

"I think she was cheating on me" James said "and she stabbed me or her boyfriend did"

"Why didn't you ask her?" Patrick asked unaware why his brother was being so dense

"Because I didn't think she would do this" James said indicating to the bed "I thought she would feel guilty and tell me soon"

"Jane" Lisbon and Grace said walking into the room "you are needed"

"Can't I stay with him?" Patrick said

"No" Lisbon said "I need you with me"

"What about me?" Jason said

"I can stay" Grace said

"I'll be outside dude" Cho said

"Ok" Jason said and handed the TV remote to Grace "I am gonna sleep awhile" and rolled onto his side

**Patrick POV**

"Sam has something to do with this" he said "even Jay knows that"

"Stabbing her own boyfriend?" Lisbon said "that is weird well maybe not considering how he is your brother I consider killing you every day"

"Sam always had a dark streak even in school" he added "she and Jay where like light and dark in a sense yet he was determined to be with her and it nearly killed him"

"Me and Rigsby will pick her up" Lisbon said "don't worry this bitch will fry for this"

"Out of interest" Patrick said "did you ask Van Pelt to stay with Jason?"

"No why?" Lisbon asked and Patrick grinned "no way she hadn't said two words to him before then"

"SO?" Patrick said "she thinks he is cute and he gives off good guy vibes"

"Good guy vibes?" Lisbon said

"Like I do" Patrick said "so that people want to talk to me you are comforting and act truthful and that you are there to help and that makes them comforted so that they open up to you"

"Oh" Lisbon said "do you do that with me?"

"Do I give my boss good guy vibes?" he said with a grin "of course you as a friend of course not I want you to see me for how I am when I get angry I let you see me get angry"

**Van Pelt, Jane and Cho POV**

"So your psychic two?" Grace asked

"No I can read people" Jason said "I can weed the good guys out of the creeps so to speak"

"That must be good for work" Cho said "being able to tell when they are lying"

"It's not helping us find Red John" Jason said strongly "I just want to find that bastard and cut him apart slowly"

"OK" Van Pelt said as she had been looking at Jason's lunch "I am no longer going to ask for some food" and he grinned and offered her a sandwich and then offered the same one to Cho when she declined.

"So what was Patrick like younger?" Cho asked wanting to know more about his colleague"

"Pretty much the same" Jason said "a little more arrogant if you can believe that but a good guy he told me the one thing that change him more than anything was his holding his daughter Lizzie for the first time"

(A/N don't know if that was his daughters name)

"Oh" Van Pelt said "so do work a lot of cases?"

"Tons" Jason said and smiled "any chance I can sit up more?" and Grace and Cho took a hand each and pulled him further up the bed

"Better?" Grace asked with a smile and Jason nodded

"So?" Jason asked "how about those Spurs huh?" and Cho laughed he had just been stabbed and he had wanted to talk about anything else

"Hello?" Cho said answering the phone "ok boss"

"What?" Grace said

"They have Sam" Cho said "she tried to stab Patrick and admitted to stabbing you" and with that Jason swung his legs out of the bed

"And you are going where?" Grace asked in her best impression of her mother's angry voice

"To kill the bitch" Jason said "no one threatens my family" but Grace pushed him back down onto the bed

"I will sit on you if I have to you are going no where" she said and Jason grinned


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jason said innocently

"No way in hell" Cho said "Lisbon would kick our ass if we let you out"

"Aw come on" Jason said "nothing on TV and the girl that stabbed me is in custody you can't write stuff like this"

"No" Grace said "you could pull your stitches now do as your told"

"I bet your the fun one outside of a stabbing" Jason said and then rolled over and fell back asleep and Cho burst out laughing Jason was the more cynical and less funny side of Patrick whether it was the stabbing or something else which had done it he didn't know but it was funny to him.

"It's not funny" she said and Cho nodded and kept laughing "what do you say to that how can I be the fun one out of a stabbing?"

"I dunno" Cho said "but I bet you would like to find out wouldn't you?"

"No" she said and Cho and Rigsby rolled their eyes "ok maybe a little but he is different he doesn't have an attitude and he isn't like Patrick I think he is like a normal guy and there aren't many of them in the force"

"We are normal" Cho said

"Yeah but I don't like you guys in that way" she said "plus it would be weird dating one of you guys and working together and if we broke up I would have to leave because I have been here the least apart from Jane anyway and if they found out they would make me leave and I have worked so hard for this job"

"We wouldn't let that happen" they both said together "your one of us now like when we stood up for Jane when he wanted to go after red John we would do the same for you"

"Red John" Jason said sitting up and they realised he had been pretending to be asleep or his name triggered him to wake up "how do you know about Red John?"

"Patrick told us" Van Pelt said

"Oh you know Patrick" Jason said with a grin "I have a brother called Patrick"

"We know" Cho said

"Who are you again?" Jason said looking at them all

"Oh shit" Rigsby said


	4. Chapter 4

"Phone Jane" Cho said "I will go and get a surgeon or a doctor or something"

"On it" Rigsby said pulling his phone out of his pocket

"So who are you?" Jason asked Van Pelt

"I am Grace Van Pelt" she said "I work with your brother Patrick in the police we work for the CBI in California"

"Cool" Jason said "why am I here?"

"You where stabbed" Grace said slowly "kinda by your fiancé she was having an affair"

"Doesn't surprise me" Jason said "crazy bitch" Grace stood there with her mouth open in shock but Rigsby had a grin on his face they didn't know what had triggered the change in Jason but it was quite funny as no one knew how to react with the young man

"Hi" Cho said down the phone

"He driving you crazy already?" Patrick asked grinning

"He doesn't remember things we just talked about" Cho said "the doctor things he might have PTSD or amnesia"

"I am on my way he has a safe word that only I can divulge give me ten minutes" Patrick said

"Ok" Cho said and closed the phone "apparently they have a safe word if ever this was to happen he is on his way back"

"Cool" Jason said and Grace and Rigsby grinned "you know what I fancy a walk" and got up out of the bed before any of them could stop him

"What are you doing?" Grace asked

"Going for a walk" he said

"I'll go with you" she said

"Erm" Jason said " were I want to go you can't follow"

"I have been left here to help you" Grace said "deal with it"

"I need the toilet" Jason said "and unless you have a penis you ain't coming in with me and that would be such a downer cause your hot"

Grace blushed at his and Rigsby and Cho both shook their heads and grinned normally the most level headed member of the team was being charmed by this guy and she didn't even know him longer than a day and also the fact that she didn't even seem to realise what was going on.

"Come on" Cho said "we'll come with you"

"You're not gonna make me hold your hand and call you mom are you?" Jason said with a grin and Grace burst out laughing as a dark scowl appeared on Cho's face"

"Aw" Rigsby said "you walked right into that one buddy" and broke down laughing and Cho just shook his head and lead Jason from the room who was laughing the whole way

"They will think we drugged him" Grace said

"That could be what is doing it" Rigsby said "maybe a reaction to something"


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe" Grace said "so are you mad?"

"Why?" Rigsby "because you don't want to date me? I mean I know that I like you but I wouldn't want to make you date me because you felt guilty and I know for a fact you like Jason"

"Am I that obvious?" Grace asked looking away from him

"Just a little" Rigsby said "but he is a charmer some of the things he says to make you smile or blush have made me and Cho laugh he is a funny guy"

"Do you think he will come back with us?" Grace said

"He's not a puppy Grace" Rigsby said "he won't follow you around look at how Jane is and he is his brother"

"I know" Grace said "all I mean is that I doubt he will want to stay around here now will he? I mean he was stabbed here"

"Yeah but this is home for him" Rigsby said "and I doubt the boss would want to have to put up with two of them"

"True" Grace said "but Jason would not get in as much trouble as Patrick I think"

"You are kidding right?" Rigsby said "their brothers Lisbon would have her head explode in the first week trying to stop those two"

"You think?" Grace said

"Hey I'm back" Patrick said walking into the room "where is he?"

"Bathroom" they both said "your brother is crazy you know that right?"

"Yeah" Patrick said with a grin "he's a good officer though, Lisbon is going to try and get him to be moved to California so that I can keep an eye on him whilst he heals"

"Cool" Rigsby said "gives us more than the 4 of us anyway"

"There is five of us?" Grace said

"Four" Patrick said "I am not an official member that is why I don't get a gun Jay would get a gun"

"So how are we on the crazy ex front?" Grace said

"She confessed" Patrick said looking away "she wants to see him before she gets sent away"

"I reckon we should let him" Rigsby said "tie her to a chair give him a knife and let him go crazy"

"What?" Grace said

"Sorry" he said "just people like her rile me from what we can tell she was having an affair he was doing nothing wrong yet she still stabbed him in the back both literally and figuratively"

"I know" Patrick said and the Cho walked back in the room with Jason behind them to their surprise Jason had been able to walk a short way on his own as they had wanted him to limit the amount of exertion on his body for a while yet he had been adamant that he was not using a wheelchair or having a tube so that he could go to the bathroom without moving.

"So" Patrick said "how about those spurs huh?" and Jason automatically perked up

"Hey buddy" he said with a grin "when did you get here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You ok little brother?" Patrick said looking at Jason with worry

"Yeah" Jason said "I think I have PTSD, which is understandable I guess"

"Of course" Patrick said "let's not forget I was locked in a rubber room for a couple of months after Red John came after me"

"You what" the other three all said at once

"Oh" Patrick said "yeah I didn't tell you guys"

"No" Cho said "but that's understandable if it wasn't on your record and Lisbon didn't feel it important to mention then it is none of our business"

"Thats it?" Patrick said "no anger or shouting"

"Told you to trust people" Jason said with a grin looking at Grace "apart from the crazy ones that stick a knife in your back" the others smirked at this as Jason just had an infectious personality where he could make everyone laugh or smile at least

"About that" Patrick said "how about a move to LA?"

"Sounds about time" Jason said "get out of Texas and I can finally see Patrick Jane in action"

"Maybe" Patrick said with a grin "let's just get you healthy and out of here first"

"Yeah" Jason said "Patrick, the red head is she always this grouchy?"

"Pretty much" Patrick said "why?"

"She's cute" Jason said

"You move fast" Patrick commented it wasn't an insult or a snarky comment just an observation

"A betrayed man does move quick" Jason said "and two another side of the country, where his brother doesn't see him for nearly three years"

"Let's not do this" Patrick said

"No" Jason said "we won't not right now but we have to talk about this some day I am not having this on my conscience when I die and you shouldn't blame yourself we where both there it isn't just your fault"

"Ok" Patrick said "I cave we will talk later, maybe when you aren't in hospital and we can do it in private"

"Of course" Jason said with a grin "you know I wasn't going to let you get away with promising nothing right?"

"I know" Patrick said "which is why you are my pain in the ass little brother"

"Which you love me for" Jason said with a grin "now what did you find out about my chances of coming with you back to California?"

"I think likely" he said with a grin "I talked to Minnelli as soon as you are on your feet again you are part of the CBI"

"Cool" Jason said "gives me something to look forward two when they let me out soon"

"You really don't like hospitals do you?" Patrick said

"Not since I fell out that tree" Jason said "actually I stand corrected you pushed me out of the tree"

"I was 9" Patrick said "we where playing"

"I was 5" Jason said back "you pushed your five year old brother out of a tree"

"I apologised after" Patrick said like a angry child "it wasn't like I did it on purpose"

"I know" Jason said "I just like winding you up about it"

"Pain in the ass" Patrick muttered and took the TV remote

"Hey" Jason said "my room my remote"


	7. Chapter 7

A month later Jason was finally allowed to leave the hospital and Patrick and the rest of the CBI team who had still been working in California in different areas while he healed where all there to meet him when they released him from what he called his prison as he had not been allowed to transfer to a hospital in California as Patrick and Lisbon knew he would be able to get out and end up on a case which was something they didn't want until he was completely sure he would be able to cope and they knew they would be giving him office work for a while anyway.

"Hey" Jason said picking his bag up from his bedroom Patrick had been there earlier in the day and packed for him as the new home owners where moving in two days later and Jason would stay with Patrick for a while before he could find somewhere of his own to live in.

"Ready to go?" Patrick asked "need help with the bag?"

"Dude I am healed" Jason said "clean bill of health from doctor cheating on his wife"

"You picked up on it too huh?" Patrick said with a grin and Grace who was standing in the doorway shook her head those two would be the death of the police department of California.

"Obviously" Jason said "didn't leave work until the blonde nurse did"

"But you didn't have any blonde female nurses" Grace said

"Oh Grace don't be so narrow minded" Jason said with a grin "who said it was a woman he was cheating on his wife with?"

"You serious?" Grace said with a smirk "I would never pick up on something like that"

"No" Patrick said and Jason burst out laughing "they where father and son"

"I hate you both" Grace mumbled "the boss said you should hurry up if we are going to make this plane"

"Because that would be awful" Jason teased picking the bag up "with the next plane to LA being like 2 hours later"

"I hate you both" Grace said

"We know" Patrick and Jason both said at the same time and Patrick led his younger brother from the room.

30 minutes later they where all sitting on the plane and again Patrick and his boss/friend Theresa Lisbon where in deep conversation this time however it was on something completely different.

"So your brother is an actual cop?" Lisbon said "I thought that he would have done the same type of work as you or like been a businessman"

"No" Patrick said "Jay always wanted catch the bad guys and then when he grew he realised that not all bad guys could be put behind bars because they where the people doing it"

"That mustn't have been good for him" Lisbon said sympathetically

"It brought one of our only rows out" Patrick said "I wasn't as helpful as I could have been when he told me how hurt he was at how corrupt it was"


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to LA Patrick drove with Jason to where they where staying and decided that he would not let Jason see the bedroom as he still lived in the house where his wife and daughter had died but he had wanted to live there as a testament of what he had to do he was being made to suffer for what he had started he had angered Red John and Red John had gone after his family.

Jason however knew as soon as he stepped in the house that it was the same house he had been there 7 years before when it was Patrick's birthday and the first thing he did was walk into the kitchen and grab a bucket and sponge and fill the bucket with warm water.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked

"I know you" Jason said "if I go upstairs there will be a big red smiley face on your bedroom wall like it has been for the past five years now it is time for us to take it off"

"What?" Patrick said but Jason had already left the room and walked up to what had been his brother and sister in law's bedroom and sure enough there it was on the wall, the signature of Red John.

"What are you doing?!" Patrick shouted as Jason began scrubbing it off of the wall "Jay!"

"I'm helping" Jason said and scrubbed harder moving some of the red substance from the wall "are you going to help me? Or are you going to be pissed and kick me out?"

"Get out" Patrick said taking the bucket from his brother "you cannot storm into my life and try to save me"

"Fine" Jason said "live in the house where your wife died and your daughter but don't expect me to feed this obsession of yours it sucks that they died and yeah we will catch red john and I swear to god me and you will nail his ass to the wall or the chopping block if you want but you are going to move on from this"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" Patrick said "you have no idea what I have been through"

"I know" Jason said "you have been through hell and I get that hell you damn near went insane which is understandable I would have done the exact same thing if it had happened to me but I don't want you to be acting like this though, you lost your wife and that sucks but you have a job and friends now focus on the good"

"The good?" Patrick said and rolled his eyes "I was a widower at 30 years old Jay"

"I'm alone" Jason said "I was stabbed by the woman I loved after she had a two year affair with what she thought was behind my back and I knew the whole time yet I am not moping around and I won't be five years later"

"I want you to leave" Patrick said

"Fine" Jason said walking out "I'll go I'm sticking around though Patrick I told you five years ago you didn't have to go after Red John alone and I mean it now I will help you" and then he turned and left


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Grace said answering the phone she didn't know the number as she didn't have her phone with her when she was in Texas which she had regretted as it had meant she couldn't get in touch with her parents.

"Hey Grace" Jason said "any chance you can come pick me up Paddy kicked me out"

"He what?" Grace screamed down the phone "you just got out of hospital what is he thinking?"

"I pissed him off" Jason said "I did it on purpose I tried to make him try and focus on red john and for him to move out of the house or at least clean up the house it has been the same for years"

"Give me ten minutes and one of us will pick you up" Grace said and hung up the phone to ring Rigsby and Cho mainly to see if either of them had room for him to stay even though she would like to date him she thought it would be weird if they where living in the same house.

15 minutes later Grace and Rigsby picked Jason up in a car.

"Hey" Jason said moving to get in the car but Grace held up a hand to stop him "what?"

"Sit in the car" Grace said "I am going to beat some sense into your brother"

"Grace leave it" Jason said "for me please? I know Patrick seems to be acting like a dick right now but he is hurt and he wants time alone I know my brother it is best for us to simply give it to him"

"Fine" Grace said and grumbled as she got back into the car Jason figured that she wanted to tear one into Patrick which he wasn't going to let happen his brother could be a jackass sometimes but this time he didn't deserve being taken up on it as Jason had opened old wounds for his brother and nothing he would say could change that.

"So where am I staying?" Jason said

"Well for now you could stay with me" Grace said "I have a spare room and the pair of them are slobs so you would be safer staying with me"

"Grace a normal straight guy is a slob some of the time" Jason said "I have not met a straight guy that is concerned on keeping a clean house, apart from Patrick but that is a different matter all together"

"So are you saying you would rather stay with Rigsby and his slobbiness?" Grace teased with an innocent look on her face.

"Hell to the no" Jason said "just making a point come on someone drive!"


End file.
